Moderated Intervention
by The Tainted Knight
Summary: Fed up with the progress of the Proxy War, the Moderators make a few revisions that will redefine the war as well as bring Senō Natsuru and Sangō Shizuku closer. With this extra alone time with Natsuru, Shizuku will stop at nothing to make Natsuru hers.


**Disclaimer: All rights to Kämpfer belong to TBS, Toshihiko Tsukiji, and Nomad. The only thing I own is this story along with the three OCs Red, Blue, and White (No they are not the main characters).  
><strong>

**Author's Note: Hello everybody. For those of you who don't know me, my name is The Tainted Knight but you can call me TK. I decided to write this story when I did not have access to my computer due to Finals and could not update any of my stories. In order to avoid dying from boredom, I decided I would write a new story and see how well it would do. The reason I chose to write about Kämpfer was because one of my friends got me into watching Japanese anime and told me that they were better than the English dubs. When I found Kämpfer though MasakoX's KäTAS, I decided to watch the anime. I was glad I did because it was one of the funniest things I have ever seen. Naturally I decided to read some Fanfiction on it and probably read though most of the stories in less then a week. So unable to update my two most popular stories (Handles and The Crossroads at Black Heart Lane), I decided to write Moderated Intervention. Just to let you know that this story starts one day after Episode 11 and completely disregards Episode 12. This also only loosely follows the Kämpfer Für die Libre episodes as this story does take place when the first episode is supposed to take place. Some of the scenes from those two episodes will take place in the story but they will be modified to fit into the plot of this story. Whether this story gets updated or not is all up to you guys. If no one review this story, I'll have no idea whether or not people like this story or hate it and naturally if no one reviews it, I'll assume that people hated it. So if any of you like this story, please review as these allow me to know whether I should delete this story, which I will do if no one likes it. I'm sorry in advanced if there are any spelling or grammar mistakes as I did my best to weed them out and I'm sorry if you guys find this chapter I little boring as this chapter was suppose to set up the action in the next one. Well I hope you enjoy this story.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 1: Zwischenspiel – The Calm before the Storm<span>

To many boys at Seitetsu Gakuin High School, the boys' side was considered hell. With a giant wall that separated the boys' and girls' side of the school, it made it next to impossible for anyone to mingle with the opposite sex. But to the seventeen year old Senō Natsuru, the boys' side was considered to be his safe haven. It was the only place where he could retain some parts of his old life that he had lost when he woke up to discover a blue Contract Bracelet on his right wrist.

Before he knew anything about the Kämpfer, he was nothing more than a shy teenager who only really talked to Kondō Mikoto, Sakura Kaede, and Higashida Kanji; but he could only consider Mikoto his friend, who he has known all his life. Sakura-san, who was one of the three Seitetsu Beauties, only really talked to him when there was really no one else around she could talked to and even then the conversation seemed forced, much to his disappointment. Higashida was more of an acquaintance to him then a friend; they talk to each other in class but they never really hung out after class. He was used to being alone since his parents were always on a business trip and Mikoto was always on one of her archeological expeditions.

But the Contract Bracelet changed all of that. Now whenever that abysmal bracelet glowed, he became a female Zauber-type Kämpfer. This form attracted a lot of unwanted attention from both the male and female student body and quickly became known as one of the Seitetsu Beauties. Natsuru quickly became uncomfortable with his Kämpfer form because not only was he a girl, but everyone started to give him attention that he wasn't used to. Whenever he was in his female form, he would always be pinning for the moment he could turn back into a guy again. The worst thing about the bracelet is that every time he wanted to turn back into a guy he couldn't, but the minute he didn't want to turn back, he did. The only good thing about the stupid bracelet was that he met Mishima Akane and Sangō Shizuku.

Natsuru couldn't help but smile at the thought of his two friends, despite the fact that the teacher was droning on about something really boring. He didn't know what it was, since he was lost in thought, but he really didn't care and judging by the lackluster looks on his fellow classmates, they didn't care either. Natsuru looked up on the board to see a bunch of numbers written. He just simply sighed as everything the teacher was saying was gibberish too him. As he listened to the monotone voice of his teacher, his thoughts returned to Akane-chan and Shizuku.

Akane-chan was his partner, a fellow Blue Gewehr-type Kämpfer who carried a semi-automatic M1911 pistol. She was a bespectacled honor student that loves to help out the school library. She was normally a shy and soft-spoken but she becomes the complete opposite when she is in her Kämpfer form. One thing that doesn't change when she transforms is her protectiveness over him. He didn't quite understand why she acts so protective over him whenever he was near any girl in his Kämpfer form, but he could only assume that she was just trying to protect her partner in any way she could, which meant a lot to him.

Shizuku however, was an enigma that he would never understand. She was the perfect model honor student and not only is she the Student Council President but she is also one of the three Seitetsu Beauties. To top the icing on the proverbial cake, she is also a Red Schwert-type Kämpfer whose weapon of choice is two short swords liked together by a chain that could expand to any length she wanted it to. Since he had learned that tidbit of information, he had become very wary around her, waiting for her to strike when he and Akane-chan least expected it. What baffled Natsuru the most about Shizuku is that when he and Shizuku were trying to draw out the White Kämpfer, she claimed that the whole thing was a date. Why she had lied to Mikoto about the plan to draw out the White Kämpfer, he would never know. Then there was the fact that she kissed him multiple times. He was lucky that Shizuku's fan club "Mistress Shizuku Please Abuse Me" didn't know about it, otherwise they would've done unspeakable things to him. No matter how hard he tried, he could never shake the feeling of Shizuku's soft lips on his and her succulent tongue playing with his. What confused Natsuru the most was the fact that he didn't want to forget those feelings. _If kissing Shizuku felt this good, _Natsuru thought, _I wonder what kissing Sakura-san would feel like_.

Natsuru's body tensed at the thought about his crush. After all that time pinning for her, hoping that one day she would love him like he loved her, he learned that she was a lesbian. What made things worse was that she had fallen in love with his Kämpfer form. Then when he discovered that she was linked to the Moderators and was responsible for controlling the Proxy War at Seitetsu, she puts him under some sort of mind control spell. She had done this to him multiple times and whenever she did, he couldn't remember anything while under her influence. But what stung him the most was the fact that she slapped him when he chose to be a guy over being a girl. It wasn't the slap that hurt; it was that Sakura-san would never accept him for who he really was. But no matter how hard he tried to get over her, he couldn't. He still loved her, even after all the things she did to him and his friends. Perhaps this was the way it was meant to be; him without any chance of getting the girl.

* * *

><p>At the girls' side of the school, the eighteen year old Student Council President was taking copious notes on everything her teacher was saying. After all, she was a model student and it wasn't like there was anyone she could talk to in this class. All her real friends were second year students and since she was a third year student, they wouldn't be in the same class as her, let alone that one particular friend, who decided to be a boy today, wouldn't even be on the same side of the school was her. She never really had any friends her age and she really didn't mind.\<p>

Before her truce with the Blue Kämpfer, she only had two real friends: Shinomiya Tamiko and Sakura Kaede. Tamiko was a Red Zauber-type Kämpfer whom she adored. Tamiko was her mentor and although she was her senior, she was also her friend. But she had failed Tamiko when she spared that Blue Gewehr-type Kämpfer's life and as punishment she had to watch that same Blue Kämpfer murder her mentor. Kaede was different; she was not a Kämpfer and had no part in the Proxy War. Shizuku had quickly became friends with her ad they did a lot of things together. She had even accepted Kaede even when she told her that she was a lesbian. Of course most of the girls at Seitetsu were lesbians so she didn't mind. But Kaede wasn't her friend anymore, not after she had tried to get her killed. Although she had many admires and obsessed fans, none of them could really be considered her friends.

Then Mishima Akane, Kondō Mikoto, and Senō Natsuru entered her life. After her truce with the Blue Kämpfer, she gained three new friends. Well she really couldn't call Mishima-san or Kondō-san her friends; they rarely talked to each other unless of course it had something to do with a certain boy of if said boy was around. But Natsuru was completely different.

The thought of the boy that snuck into her heart, caused it to flutter with excitement. Natsuru was truly unlike any other man she had ever encountered. While most men think with their penises, Natsuru was probably one of the few men that actually used his thick, dense brain. The irony of the whole situation is that while thinking with their dick made most men dumber, thinking with his dick would actually make Natsuru smarter and less dense, as long as he didn't think with it all the time. She had given him plenty of signals that she was into him. She had kissed him, she had asked him out on a date, she had invited him over to her house, and had even pushed him onto her bed, but he still had no clue that she liked him.

It was a big production just for him to say her name without using her title or honorifics. It became evident to her that in public Natsuru would never say her name and would always call her Madam President. It was only when they were alone or with their close friends when he would say her name without using her title or honorifics. Of course she had a name for him when they were in public: Senō-kun. When Natsuru had first heard her name for him this morning, his entire body stiffened. Since Kun was an honorific that women used when they addressed a man that they are emotionally attached to, he feared that her fan club, "Mistress Shizuku Please Abuse Me", would castrate him. He quickly learned to accept that name after she reminded him she was his senior and although it may be an informal honorific, they were friends. It did help that she told Natsuru that she would stop calling him that as long as he called her by her first name in public, without using any of her titles or honorifics.

Shizuku looked down at her notebook and sighed. There had to be some way to get through Natsuru's thick brain. She had thought she had made it very clear after they defeated Kaede that she wanted him but when she had invited him to stay at her house, all he said was that he wanted to be alone and walked away. She had originally thought that Natsuru wanted to be alone so that he could accept the fact that Kaede was now their enemy, but when she saw him again this morning, he acted like nothing happened. But who could forget what happened when Kaede showed up to school this morning, acting like nothing happened. What angered Shizuku the most was that after everything Kaede did, Natsuru had the audacity to stare at her like a lovesick boy and when Shizuku painfully pinched Natsuru's cheek, he had no clue why she was angry with him. No matter what she did to make him aware of how much she liked him, it would just go out one ear and out the other. She had heard that boys were dense, but Natsuru's denseness puts every dense boy to shame. She only wished that there was some way to get Natsuru to understand how much she liked him.

* * *

><p>"You are asking me for a What?"<p>

"A trade Blue, I'm asking you for a fucking trade."

"Can Red even ask for a trade, White?"

"It was never written in the contract that Moderators couldn't trade Kämpfer, so yes he can ask for a trade."

Blue stared at White in disbelief. It had been about an hour ago when Red called for an emergency meeting of the Moderators. Blue thought that Red was going to talk about how to reignite the Proxy War in the Seitetsu Front, but this was the last thing he expected Red to ever bring up at a Moderator meeting.

"What Front are we talking about Red," Blue asked.

"The Seitetsu Front."

Blue looked at Red in disbelief, considering that the Seitetsu Front hasn't had a battle in over a month. When Blue saw that Red was not joking, Blue looked at White and asked, "What are the rules for this trade?"

White began to ponder Blue's question. Never in a hundred years since the Proxy War began on the planet the creatures, known as humans, called Earth, did something like this ever occur. When the contract was first written by the first generation of Moderators, the first Front of the Proxy War was being established in a place humans call Berlin in 1910 human years. The first generation White Moderator wanted nothing more than to end the Civil War on their home world. The first generation Moderators had rushed when they drew up the contract and must have thought something like this would never come up.

The contract mostly talks about establishing the Proxy War. The war would be moderated by three moderators: Red, Blue, and White. The Red and Blue Moderators would be the leaders of the Kämpfer, as the human race known as Germans call them, while the White Moderator would enforce the Proxy War to make that everyone was following the rules established by the contract. In each Front that would be established there would be two Blue Kämpfers, led by the Blue Moderator, two Red Kämpfers, led by the Red Moderator, and one Vollstrecker that would enforce the Proxy War between the Red and Blue Kämpfer, who only takes orders directly from the White Moderator. Each Kämpfer/Vollstrecker would be selected at random by the moderators that would command them. Originally the Kämpfers and Vollstrecker were supposed to be only female, since the males would normally go off and fight in their own planet's wars, but Blue changed that when he selected a boy to be a Kämpfer. The Vollstrecker would be selected first and would be given a messenger that would allow him or her to communicate with the White Moderator. Once the Kämpfer were selected by the Red and Blue Moderators, the Vollstrecker would give the selected Kämpfer a messenger. At night while the selected Kämpfer is asleep, a Contract Bracelet will appear on their wrist, which will select their class (Gewehr, Zauber, or Schwert) at random.

The rest of the contract talks about the rules of each battle and the procedures to not only replace fallen Kämpfer but to also get rid of all evidence of the battles so that the humans who are not involved in the Proxy War, learn about it. Not once does the contract ever mention anything about trading Kämpfer, but White would just have to amend the contract.

"The rules for the trade are simple," White began, "You are only allowed to trade Kämpfer that are in the same Front. All trades must end up with both sides having the same number of Kämpfer. These trades must not cause a cease-fire and must be approved by the White Moderators before being authorized." Looking at Blue he then said, "If any rules are broken, the trade will be null and void, and there will be no exceptions, is that clear?"

"Hey why are you looking at me?"

"Because you already broke one rule," Red stated.

"I don't see why I couldn't select a boy to be a Kämpfer."

"According to the contract, All Kämpfers had to be female because they are not allowed to fight in human wars," White claimed.

"That was hundred years ago and now females are allowed to fight in human wars."

"Which is the only reason why I allowed you to select a male as a Kämpfer," White stated.

"You probably only did it just to get a good laugh, White," Red snickered, "Although I have to admit, forcing the kid to be a transvestite, as these pathetic humans call it, is hilarious."

"I'm glad you find it funny but is everyone clear on the rules of this trade."

"Yes White," Blue and Red simultaneously answered.

"Good, so Red you are free to begin the trade."

Red smirked before turning to Blue and asked, "What do you want for the Gewehr."

* * *

><p>It was the last period before lunch when Shizuku noticed her Contract Bracelet began glowing. Alarmed, she quickly hid the bracelet under the sleeves of her school uniform and raised her hand.<p>

"What is your question Sangō-san," her teacher asked.

"May I go to the bathroom," Shizuku asked.

"Yes you may," the teacher replied.

Shizuku quickly left the room as the glow from her Contract Bracelet was becoming brighter and her school uniform could no longer hide the strange bluish glow coming from the bracelet. She couldn't understand why her bracelet was glowing; there couldn't be another Kämpfer present and she had complete control over her ability to transform, and had done nothing to start her transformation. What she couldn't get was why the bracelet was glowing blue instead of red like it normally did.

Arriving at the bathroom, she quickly made sure that there was no one currently in the bathroom that would see her transform. Once she was sure that there was no one there, she rolled up her sleeves to reveal the bracelet. As she uncovered her Contract Bracelet, it suddenly flashed a blinding blue light forcing her to close her eyes so she wouldn't become blind.

When she felt the blinding light beginning to dim, she opened her eyes to look into the nearest mirror. She was stunned to see that she wasn't in her Kämpfer form as her hair was still a raven black. But when she looked at her bracelet, her eyes widened in shock and gasped.

The red bracelet that was once on her right wrist was now gone and was replaced with an unmistakable blue bracelet.

* * *

><p><strong>That is it for the first chapter of Moderated Intervention. I just want to make a couple points clear. First is that I have seen many different names for Shizuku's fan club all meaning the same thing. The name I'm using for Shizuku's fan club comes from the subbed videos I have of Kämpfer. Some of the information from the scene with the three moderators, such as the Civil War and certain parts of the contract, do not go a lot into detail because they will be revealed later on. I know that Natsuru and Sakura did kiss once in Episode 11 but because Natsuru seems to not remember anything while under Sakura's mind control, he doesn't remember the kiss. The last thing I can think of is that the same character will be called different names based on who the character is saying or thinking about that person. So while Natsuru will call Sakura Sakura-son, Shizuku will call her Kaede. If you have any questions, please pm me and I'll try to get back to you as soon as possible.<strong>

**If this chapter does get enough reviews or that I do decide to continue this story, the next chapter will have more action. Shizuku tries to find out why her bracelet changed colors and will learn just how far the moderators will go to continue the war. Meanwhile Natsuru's constant skipping of classes due to his attendance in the girls' side, causes his grades to plummet. But, with the moderators intervening, there is only one person that could tutor him.  
><strong>


End file.
